Im so into you
by CeeCee17
Summary: im not that good at summaries, so please give this a chance. i know u probably didnt like my last story, but this one is better.B&E A&J R&EM Z&C L&M Q


1**A/N Ok guys I know that you didnt enjoy my first fanfic, but I hope this one appeals to you better. All im asking for is a chance.**

You know how teenagers would be more than thrilled to go to a boarding school just to get away from their parents and siblings if they have them? Well, not me, I love my parents to death even if they do act goofy at times. Me and my mom, Renee, are like best friends maybe even sisters. And my dad, Charlie, couldn't last without me. His cooking is just as bad as his cleaning. Ugh.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

My cell phone was vibrating in my pocket, it was hard to get it out because I was driving, but I did. I saw that it was my mom so I answered it before she got impatient.

"Hey mom ... No, I'm not even at the school yet ... Yes, I promise to call as soon as I get there ... Look mom I can't talk and drive." I rolled my eyes as I snapped my black Razor shut. Renee is just too much for me to handle right now.

As I pulled into the parking lot of Pacific Coast Academy, I saw people playing frisbee, boys playing football in the grass, tennis players, a yoga group from the looks of it, every thing is a good way to put it. I finally found a parking spot near the Administration building. I got out of my black Honda Accord and I saw girl pointing in my direction and whispering "new girl", like I couldn't hear or see them. I ignored the remarks and headed towards the Administration building.

I walked into the building and found it to be freezing cold, I walked up to desk and sitting at it was a pretty lady who looked old enough to be my mom. I stood at the desk for a good five minutes, but she never even looked up, so I cleared my throat and she looked up startled.

" Oh im so sorry, how may I help you?" She said with a wide smile, obviously fake, I mean, how could anyone actually like this job?

" Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, im new here."

" Ah, yes we have your schedule right here". She said handing me some papers. My mom already filled out the papers online.

"Thank you". I said returning her fake smile. I turned to walk out the building and my phone vibrated again. I saw it was my friend Chelsea from back home, but I ignored it. I'll call her back later. Right now, I needed to focus on finding my dorm, ugh, that means sharing a room with someone and ... and ... and well that's about it.

" Ok room number ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred, ah here it is one-oh-one." I used my key to open the door to find a short girl maybe the same height as me with black spiky hair, standing right in the door way smiling. This one wasn't fake, she actually looked excited.

" Hi, I'm Alice! You must be Isabella" She told me excitedly. All I could do was smile.

" Sorry how rude of me, let me take your bags for you, Isabella" Before I knew it, the little pixie, thats what she looked like, took my bags with out a single problem.

"Please call me Bella, I don't like Isabella, and thank you."

"Your welcome. I love your outfit by the way" Alice said with a smile and motioned me over to where she was sitting. I just noticed I was still standing in the doorway.

"Thank you" I was wearing black sweat pants that said sexy across the butt, a plain white tank, and black nikes. " Your outfit is cute too, Alice." And I was NOT just trying to be nice, it really was a cute outfit. She was wearing faded skinny jeans, a pretty pink blouse, and and white Nike Airs.

"Thanks, so this is your bed because the others are taken by our other roommates Zoey and Lola.. Don't worry, you will love them, they are really nice. So tell me about yourself."

So I told her about where I was from and things like that. I answered all of her questions and such. I asked her about our roommates.

"Oh, you would love Zoey, she is totally nice, she not as nice as me, but she's nice, trust me. And Lola, well she's nice, but it takes a while to get on her good side. She has attitude problems, but she knows not to get a attitude with me." I giggled at the thought of her trying to get into it with me, she don't know me like that. I'll set her strait.

"You have to meet the gang, they are awesome. There's my two brothers Emmett and Edward, Rosalie and Jasper, who are twins, Nichole, Michael, Quin, Logan, and Chase. A word of advice, don't let Quin do any experiments on or around you. She is so crazy, but we all love her."

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. " Alice? Are you in here?" Came a soft velvety voice.

"Yeah, come meet my new roommate, Edward" I turned towards the door and there stood the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my entire life. He had bronze hair, emerald green eyes, he was muscular, he was perfect in so many ways. He looked like a God. His smile was breathtaking. "Edward, this is Bella, Bella this is my annoying brother, Edward."

" Hi, Bella" He smiled at me, he had little dimples, hardly noticeable, but I caught them, they made him look so cute.

"Hey Edward" I smiled back, but I could feel myself blushing.

"Oh, and Alice, I am not annoying you little pixie." Ha! I knew she looked like a pixie.

" Is there a reason you actually came here?" Alice asked crossing her arms over her chest.

" Yeah, Emmett said that they were going to Red Lobster and wanted to know if you wanted to go. Oh Bella you can come too." Edward said while once again giving me his breathtaking smile.

" Tell Em we will be there shortly, is everyone going to be there? I want them to meet Bella."

"Yeah, so I guess I will se you two there." I nodded and I don't know if it was just me, but I think Edward winked at me. I was sure I was blushing again. With that he walked out the door.

"OMG! Did you see that?! Edward was totally hitting on you just a second ago." I rolled my eyes at the comment. _Alice your brother is totally hawt!!_ But I didnt dare tell her that. Instead I told her that I needed to shower.

"I'll have something laying out for you when you get out." Alice told me through the closed door.

"Kay." I said, not knowing what I had just got myself into.

**Review Please and I'll update soon if you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
